


I was the one who found him

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Helen and Ty oneshot right before the meeting at the Council hall at the end of LOS.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn & The Blackthorns, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I was the one who found him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea my brain just came up with. I have such a thing for queer characters interacting with one another.

Helen was back.   
The words kept swirling around in Ty's head, taking the time to fully sink in and be absorbed. Helen is back. She's here. She's finally here after all of this time.

There were many different confusing and conflicting emotions that he was feeling. He couldn't quite describe it or decipher it just yet. But he was mostly happy to see her. Perhaps a little anxious and wary of the change. 

Afraid of when she would be ripped away again. It was all too much. Too overwhelming. Ty took a deep breath as Livvy bounced over to where Mark and Helen were gripping onto each other and whispering to each other in happy, tearful voices. 

Mark and Helen had a special relationship, sort of like the one he had with Livvy. He had never been bothered or jealous in any way. He knew it was because there was something different about both of them that bound them together. They were both part fae and both Bisexual. They had a special bond the same way Ty and Livvy did. It made perfect sense.

Livvy ran over to Helen and Helen rushed forward, embracing her. There was more crying and excited chatter. Ty hung back, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Aren't you going to go say hi to your sister?" Kit asked from behind him. Ty felt an odd pull at his heartstrings at the sound of his voice. He turned to face Kit.

Kit had become a sort of constant lately. Ty had gotten quite used to always having him there. And he enjoyed it as well. There was something about Kit that made Ty curious, and all kinds of other emotions he had trouble deciphering. He liked having Kit around, liked hearing him talked, liked telling him about Sherlock, and all of his plans which sometimes now didn't even include Livvy. It wasn't as though Ty was trying to freeze her out, it was just that there were times that he honestly just wanted Kit to himself.

It was a little concerning. 

And Ty loved to stare at him. There was just something about his face, the shape of his lips, his cheekbones, his tiny little California freckles. Ty wanted to touch every single one. Then he had seen Kit kissing and he had felt that same overwhelming, horrible feeling of despair that usually came with a horrible breakdown. 

And he had been furious too. Furious with his sister for some unknown reason. Ty hadn't been mad at Livvy in over five years. The worst part was is he had no logical reason to feel this way.

"I'm scared to go see her," Ty admitted. "It's been such a long yi.e since we last talked. I'm worried that she's different. That's she's changed to much," Ty explained. "I can't handle her being different." 

Kit stared at him for a moment, then smiled a small compassionate smile. "But aren't you kinda different now too? So odds are she's changed as well and that's ok. If you're both different people now, and your old relationship doesn't fit any more, then make a new one," Kit explained. "I promise you, it'll be just as good. Trust me ok?" 

Ty was so tempted to tell him that he would believe anything Kit said as long as he kept looking at him like that. 

This was very dangerous. These things didnt usually end well for Ty. He nodded and turned around, heading for Helen, too afraid to spend any longer with Kit. Helen broke away from Livvy and beamed at him. 

"Ty Ty! Oh look at how tall you've gotten!" She exclaimed. 

Ty shrugged. "Yes that tends to happen as someone ages." 

Helen laughed. "I missed you sweetheart. Are you ok to hug, or do you want a high five instead?" 

Ty paused, considering it. "I think I'd rather high five," he admitted. It had been a long time since he had last seen Helen, and he wasn't sure if he would be ok with her touch.

When he felt the skin of her palm touch his, Ty felt a momentary rise of panic. But then he felt the wave of familiarity wash over him. And the memories. Helen reading to him, playing with him when he was young. Listening to him talk about all of the things closest to his heart without any judgement. 

Helen hugging him goodbye the day she was exiled, telling him it was going to be ok.

Telling him that sometimes life was just unfair and cruel. Especially to those who were different. 

Ty felt a lump in his throat. He held on tightly to her hand, trying not to cry. Helen smiled.

"I missed you too Ty. So," she continued. "Who is that over there?" She pointed past him over at Kit. Ty attempted to appear neutral. 

"That's Christopher Herondale," Ty told her. "Although he prefers to be called Kit. He's a decesendent of the lost Herondale line." Ty stopped, smiling slightly. "I was the one who found him." 

Helen smirked playfully. "You were the one who found him huh? Does that mean you get to keep him?" 

Ty froze, stunned. 

"What?" 

Helen shook her head. "No I'm sorry Ty Ty, I shouldn't have said that. I was just trying to joke around," she apologized. Ty was still unable to say anything. His breathing had become harsh. He didnt understand why he felt this way. So exposed.

Or maybe he did. Helen had indirectly forced him to confront something he had been trying so hard to avoid. Except he wasn't ready. He didn't have the time. There was too much going on. 

Ty had never really thought about his attraction towards other people before, or any kind of romantic interest. Yes there had been both girls and boys that he had found attractive over the years but it was never significant. It was never really noteworthy. 

He had never felt the things he was feeling now. 

"Ty?" Helen sounded concerned. She gently placed a hand on his arm. "Are you ok?" 

Ty shook himself out of it and tried to appear calm. In the background more and more people were entering the council hall and taking there seats.

"Listen," she continued. "After this, if you want someone to talk to-" 

"Will you be here after?" Ty interrupted. He hadn't meant to sound rude, but he felt vulnerable in a room full of untrustworthy people. 

Helen opened her mouth to respond, but the sound if Consul Penhallow's voice telling everyone to take their seats interrupted her. 

Helen looked at him apologetically. Ty said nothing, just watched her walk back to where Aline was sitting. This meeting would determine her fate. It would determine if she could stay or not. Ty looked around the room at all if the cohort members with their signs, at the nervous faces of his family members. 

There was a strong part of Ty that just wanted to leave. But he couldn't. It was important that he stayed for his family. He searched for Kit before he could stop himself and came up empty. 

Livvy suddenly appeared at his side, pulling on his arm. "Come on Ty, we need to sit." Ty thought about asking where Kit was but then decided against it. It didnt matter. He didnt need to be there. Ty willed himself not to care.

He couldn't shake the feeling of panic and discomfort though. He couldn't help but remember Helen's words from earlier. 

Does that mean you get to keep him?

Ty wished he had the ability to approach any of this with logic or reason. He wished he could find the right words and arrange them in a perfect pretty way, like a poem or a song. But in the end all Ty had was this feeling. This powerful all consuming feeling that had led him to sit in front of a strangers door for no reason. 

No reason other then the hope of seeing his face again.

Does that mean you get to keep him?

No it didn't. 

Not as long as Kit kept leaving him.


End file.
